Silent Comfort
by Veil of Shadows
Summary: While Aang struggles with his life, his friends try to cope with the possibility of his loss....


The clerk rushes into the garden with equal parts excitement and nervousness--Zuko can be rather violent, when the news is bad. "Sir, it's the Avatar. He's been..."

"What?" he says, somewhat irritably.

The clerk falls backward, into the duck pond. "Attacked, sir," he replies, with all the dignity he can muster.

"I see." If it was that urgent, then he must be... "Where's Katara?"

"Still traveling, sir."

"Have her brought here."

"Of course, sir." The clerk quickly scuttles out.

Zuko turns to leave as well. There are things to be done: rooms to be prepared, meetings (hushed, silent, with no one ever really saying anything) to attend, and he suspects some of the noblemen will want a word as well. Being the Fire Lord is no easy task.

Funny how he'd never really realized what that meant until today.

---

Funnily enough, it is Appa who reaches him. His curiosity is aroused at once--_without Aang?_--and even more when he realizes who _is_.

"The Avatar," the man says weakly. "...He was...attacked..."

He doesn't realize it, but the first thing he does is run down the list. Katara is far away, as is Suki, but...

_Well,_ he thinks, _Aang was near Omashu anyway, wasn't he?_, and goes to see Toph.

---

Katara is waiting.

"Good evening, Miss Katara," he says awkwardly.

She nods distractedly; Zuko doesn't know whether to be distressed or relieved by the fact that she makes no comment.

_In these troubling times, the Fire Nation needs a strong leader. One must never waver or show weakness. Are you sure you're prepared to accept such a task?_

"You have my condolences," he continues evenly. It's strange, he thinks, as he watches her slowly crumbling figure, how different they are acting.

(And so silent. Wasn't there a time when she was frantic, and he was angry?)

"Sorry," he says, half to her, half to himself. Katara looks up and for the first time, he can see a flicker of _something_ in her eyes.

---

The new ruler of Omashu hangs distractedly over the balcony--it's not like she can _see_ anything, it's just become a habit over the time she's been here.

She's learned many things. One is that the people of the city are as touched, possibly even more, as their former king (why else would they have decided that _Earthbending talent_ was a good basis for appointing rulers?). Another is that everything in Omashu (_everything_) is made of solid rock.

Which means Toph literally knows everything that goes on here. Including the fact that Sokka is walking towards her now."

"Hey, ponytail."

"Hey, Toph." A pause. "I heard about Aang."

"He's alive." Aang was attacked near Omashu, so naturally she knew fairly quickly.

"I know. That's why I came here."

She eyed him incredulously. "Don't you think it's dangerous?"

"Why? You're a master Earthbender. What could be dangerous about it?"

He doesn't have the right words, the _I was worried_s or the _It's not your fault_s that are _supposed_. Maybe he doesn't even realize they're needed.

Toph finds his denseness more comforting than the words could ever be.

---

When the news reaches them--Aang is alive, though barely--it is little comfort. The Earth Kingdom, in general, has little aptitude for healing, lacking both the Water Tribes' natural proficiency and the Fire Nation's insistence on being the best at everything. There are few over there who could save him.

Zuko knows a healer who might be able to help, but in the time it would take to send a message, they might as well go over themselves...

He wonders if Katara's heard him when she stands up all of a sudden. "I'm going to Omashu," she says quietly.

Zuko opens his mouth to protest--then shuts it. Maybe this isn't the time to be the Fire Lord. "I'll go with you," he says instead, and tentatively places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure that's all right?"

He shrugs.

Katara manages a smile. "Omashu it is, then."

Maybe, he thinks, everything will be okay after all.

FIN


End file.
